


Mando Modern Au???

by beskarheartofgold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Friendship, Modern Era, Multi, Star Wars Modern AU, Star Wars References, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskarheartofgold/pseuds/beskarheartofgold
Summary: The Mandalorian but make it a modern mystery au...
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mando Modern Au???

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally popped into my head at one in the morning and I was like "tHiS iS rAd" and decided to create and so voila, this was born

\- Mando’s this really picky private investigator - he only chooses the most thrilling and high paying jobs to make a living for himself but his stubbornness in choosing his cases as well as the lack of many “actual” mysteries (instead of the ones where people ask him to spy on their partners), means doesn’t always get paid well so he’s literally living paycheck to paycheck  
\- His covert is like his adoptive family - the armorer is this retired agent who decided to take in orphans she found during her working years and care for them as a mother (god knows how many adoptive children she has, but they all love her very much)  
\- The Guild is the investigative firm he works for, a local company (not one of those big, stupidly majestic ones), led by Greef Karga yay :D  
\- During one of his cases, he finds a small child (Grogu!), seemingly an orphan with no other family, so Mando drops his job for a little while to try and find this kid’s family, still casually working as an investigator to make some money  
\- He runs into a lot of different people (just like in canon), all from different backgrounds (like make Ahsoka FBI, Bo-Katan leader of her own snobby, elite gang, Cobb Vanth a sheriff, Boba and Fennec ex-hitmen etc), helping Mando put together the pieces of _who_ this kid is and _why_ he’s being chased by a super-educated mob boss (giDeOn)  
\- On one of casual cases, he comes across Cara Dune, who’s probably another investigator from a rival investigative firm, but they both become fast friends (and she probably goes on to become an actual investigator or consultant instead of a private one)  
Moff Gideon’s this crime lord who’s willing to do anything for Grogu idk maybe because Grogu’s parents were part of his super elite gang and then broke off and now Gideon wants revenge (hmmm maybe he had them killed???), by stealing the baby to add a valuable and lifelong member to his gang (god knows what I’m doing at this point)  
\- Gideon does get his hands on the kid but of course, Mando being Mando, finds a way to get the kid back and Gideon is sent to jail for his various war crimes (yeah duh people have been trying to get to this man for quite some time but he always got away until nOW when he made the mistake of kidnapping Grogu)  
\- And basically when Mando realizes that the kid doesn’t have _anyone_ , he decides to take care of the child on his own, trying to balance working for a living and caring for the child (yay domestic!Din)  
\- While he works, he takes the kid with him because “wherever I go, he goes,” but when he’s on a particularly dangerous and unpredictable case he leaves the kid with his neighbor (Omera!), who takes care of Grogu but also takes interest in Grogu’s dad,,,  
\- And then, after a couple of months go by, Mando realizes the kid should probably get an education and enrolls him to a small school run by none other than Luke Skywalker (and Grogu is absolutely feral but Luke loves him because honestly who doesn’t)  
\- Not really sure where this is going but I just thought it was a cool idea that came to me at 1 in the morning and distracted me from life


End file.
